The Dream
by SassyUsako
Summary: Complete fluff, wrote it in a couple of hours. Very sexual, if easily offended do not read. Summary: Usagi has an interesting dream about Motoki.


There she stood in the doorway an arm linked around his best friends. Her crystal blue eyes held a child-like glimmer in them as she smiled brightly. No longer the 14 year old girl he once considered a sister. In front of him stood a woman. When did she grow up? How did I miss it?

She stood there, her petite 5'2" frame curved in all the right places. She wore a black dress that hugged her curves just right, it fell to her mid-thigh, her plump breasts pushed through, giving a slight view through the v-neck. Mamoru moved back the ideal woman still linked to his arm allowing Motoki and his girl of the week to come in.

Eyes linked across the table, a small gasp escapes her perfectly plump pink glossed lips as his foot made its way up her petite smoothed leg. Gulping slightly she turned to look at the man sitting next to her at the table. The love of her life, the man who she would soon marry. His black hair combed just right, night-sky blue eyes bore deep into her as a smile dawned his lips as he looked into her eyes. She smiled back, as she felt a lump in her throat, her eyes turned back to the man across from her, tussled blonde hair, his button down shirt fitting oh so snug to his muscle toned body. Three buttons at the top were undone giving a preview of what lied beneath. Chills fell down her spine as she felt his foot move further up her leg. She coughed slightly as the lump grew bigger. Covering her mouth she looked down, coughing once more, excusing herself from the table she quickly made her way to the bathroom.

She stared at herself in the mirror. She didn't understand was going on, a simple dinner with her fiancé's good friend and that skank of a girl Motoki brought. What was Motoki doing, for all she knew he always thought of her as a little sister. But when his sock covered foot began to slide up her leg she didn't know what to believe. She always thought he was good looking; hell she'd fantasized her perfectly manicured nails dragging down his well toned chest a number of times. Her thoughts were interrupted as a knock came from the door, she combed her fingers through her blonde locks, before opening the door. Blue eyes his green before she felt him push her through the door, quickly shutting and locking it behind him.

His lips met hers before she even had time to sputter out an objection. Next thing she knew her back was against the wall, his hand roaming up her thigh, heading up under her little black dress. Lost in the moment she found her legs wrapping around his waist. His tongue outlined her lips, drinking in the taste of her strawberry lip gloss, asking for entrance, which she gladly obliged, their tongues danced together as her hands gripped his shirt, the clothing between them becoming like a wall, she needed it off. Fingers barely mobile, as she fidgeted with the buttons, in a fit of passion and impatience of the clothing blocking her goal she finds herself ripping hit off. Buttons flying she found the chest that haunted her nights. Her nails dragging down his toned pecks. Breathing heavily she found herself grinding against his groin, her fingertips playing over his abs. She began to moan into his mouth, causing him to moan back, slowly pulling away he looked into her eyes. He could see she wanted it just as much as he did. Her grinding increasing, he began to grow hard.

Her hands roamed up his chest, under the fabric of his shirt, working it off his shoulders, bringing her face close to his, her lips resting just in-front of his ear. Her breath rolled over it as she moaned, feeling his fingertips graze her panty line. His manhood fully erect now begging for release from it's cage. She felt his pain, a small grin appeared on her lips as she ever so slowly ran her hand down his chest, towards his groin. Each inch felt like an eternity to him, he knew she was teasing him, he could see it in her eyes. His groans intensified, her grin grew as she ran her fingers over the edge of his pants, tugging slightly at a pant-loop. It was all becoming to much to bare. His moans turned to growls, his eyes bore into hers, she knew he was going to lose it if she didn't act fast. Slowly she grazed her fingertips over the zipper, causing him to convulse slightly, she watched has his eyes rolled slightly back in pleasure and she grinned unzipping him finally, letting his manhood free. Bracing her against the wall, he uses his free hand to pull his pants and boxers off for more room.

A satisfied moan escaped her lips as she took in the size of his manhood, full erect it was at least 8 inches in length, the girth was almost to die for, she never had taken anyone this big before and she was already wet with anticipation. He could feel the heat radiating from her core as his fingers grazed her forbidden fruit through her panties, instantaneously getting wet. His eyes met hers as he smiled. No words needed to be said, he knew she wanted him. One swift movement, he tore her panties off, causing a gasp from her lips. His fingertips found her bud causing her to grip tightly to his shoulders as she leaned her head back against the wall. What noise that came from her mouth could only be described as an animal in lust a growl of pure pleasure as she felt herself lose control. He knew she was ready, no foreplay needed. Pulling her closer, he rubbed the tip of his manhood against her opening. Teasing her just like he received not moments before. Her eyes closed, whimpering softly her heart racing, she needed him and he knew it as she rubbed herself against his member.

He lost it, no longer able to hold back, thrusting hard and deep into in that same moment he pressed his lips to hers to keep her from crying out. A glimmer of mist filled her eyes as he paused for a moment so she could get use to his girth. His hand running through her hair as to comfort her through it. Then as if a cue, he felt her push herself up on his length, then slowly bringing herself down on him. A small groan slipped through his lips, as he twirled her around, resting her against the counter. Her legs gripping tighter around his waist. One hand rested on her back, the other tearing at her dress, freeing her breast from their confinement.

Making sure she was stable against the counter, he moved both hands to her sides, speeding up his pace ever so slightly, watching her now free breasts, bounce as he pushed his length into her. He moved one hand from her side, gently tracing along the bottom of her breast, watching her shiver from his touch. He trailed his finger up to her nipple, swirling around it, eyes never leaving hers. He brought his thumb up, gently flicking her nipple before placing it between his thumb and index finger. Pulling and twisting slightly. He watched her head roll back as she moaned out. God she turned him on so much. Bring his lips to her other breast, deciding it needed attention as well. Flicking his tongue over the nipple he began to increase his pace once more in her tight womanhood. He felt her hands clawing at his back still covered with his shirt. Pulling away some he wiggled it the rest of the way off before returning to the task at hand, satisfying the angel before him. Nibbling on her nipple he gasp as he felt her nails dig into the flesh of his back.

His warm breath rolling over her wet nipple caused shivers to roll down her spine as she clawed harder. Legs gripping tighter around his waist she begins to ride him as he pushes deep into her. They begin to sync in their movements, her hands moving up his back, to his hair gripping slightly she begins to ride faster. Flexing her walls over his member causing his eyes to close as he whimpers ever so softly. He began to pick up speed, causing her to brace herself on the wall, the cabinets shaking as his knees hit it. Quickly he grabs her waist,throwing her arms around his neck carrying her to the shower, using his foot he turns the water on, testing it he then presses the stopper turning on the shower. She lets out a small squeal as the water hits them. Soaking her through her dress, she grins to him. Pressing her up against the cool shower wall, he begins to thrust into her with all he has. Her moans of pleasure driving him to give it all he has. He feels her walls begin to throb, knowing she was close.

A fire began to burn with in her, starting at her core, she found her nails digging into his flesh once more. The fire building, inside her, she was getting close, the pressure building to the point of pain, and then just as she thought she couldn't bear it no longer a sudden wave of pleasure hits her as she releases herself over his length. In that same moment a warm sensation fills her, breathing heavily she looks into his eyes, knowing he has also had his orgasm. Staring into each others eyes they stand there for what seems like an eternity but were probably only a few seconds. She never looked as beautiful to him as she did in this moment. Make-up dripping down her face, her hair soaking and a mess from their love-making. Then the realization of what just happened hits them both. Slowly pulling her off his length he sets her down on the ground...

"I...I'm sorry... I shouldn't... You're my best friends fiance!" He felt her finger rest against his lips.

"Shhh... Motoki... I wanted this just as much as you, it's just as much my fault as it is yours..." She wiped her face some her tears mixing with the water now. "I... I love you..." She whispered, barely audible but he heard it. Pulling her close he buried his head into her hair.

"I love you too Usagi..."

* * *

><p>Spring up from her laying position, Usagi clutched her chest breathing heavily. Sweat glistened her body as she felt a warm pool between her legs. She then turned to the man sleeping next to her, his raven locks a mess, she shook her head. Did she just have a sex dream about her fiance's best friend...? Falling back against her pillow. Well this is going to make trips to the arcade more interesting. Closing her eyes she snuggled close to Mamoru feeling his arm wrap around her she smiled softly. I guess human nature is a funny thing.<p> 


End file.
